Its not the fever talking, trust me
by Evelynyamine
Summary: Mikuo and Miku are best friends, but are unknowingly in love with each other. At their latest concert, Miku seems to come down with something. Will this be Mikuo's chance to make a move before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**yay! more story time! This time though, Miku and Mikuo aren't related. Anyway here's my new story! tell me what you think and how i should handle it. Also, don't forget to review! I want to hear what YOU have to s**

* * *

"Maybe you're not ready for the concert yet, Miku" her best friend, Mikuo said.

"Don't be silly, Mikuo. I'm fine" Miku scolded back.

"But didn't you say that your throat was hurting earlier?" Mikuo asked.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't anymore." Miku said, and Mikuo knew that was an obvious lie.

"Okay, I'm not going to argue with you." Mikuo sighed in defeat. Miku could be so stubborn sometimes, but that was one of the many things that Mikuo loved about her. Sighing in defeat Mikuo stood and asked "are you ready to go?".

"Yep!" Miku said, she began to stand but a wave of dizziness accompanied her.

"Miku, are you ok?" Mikuo asked.

"fine why?" Miku said. she shrugged off the dizziness and walked outside of their house to the limo that awaited them.

When they stepped inside the car, it was the same as usual, Rin and Rinto being annoying, while Len and Lenka tried to get them to settle down, with out much success. Meito and Hakuo where drunk off their asses and Meiko and Haku were buzzed. Neru and Nero were on their phone, texting god knows who and Kaito and kaiko had found the ice cream stash. Miku and Mikuo climbed inside figured that their best bet would to be to sit with Nero and Neru. They both looked up from their phones and acknowledged their presence, then went right back to texting. Mikuo found a cooler filled with leeks and gave some to Miku. "thanks." she said, but Mikuo could barely hear her. As they pulled up to the stadium where the concert was being held, they were all ushered out at once to go to their separate dressing rooms. Mikuo caught one last glimpse of Miku, and swore that she didn't look all her best.

"Where is Hatsune Miku!" Master yelled. The Vocaloids ran EVERYWHERE looking for her. Mikuo walked into the lounge to get some water, and found Miku fast asleep on the couch. He gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes blearily and Mikuo said

"hey, its time to perform." He said in a gentle voice. "you ready?''

"sure." Miku said. She sounded tired.

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO END OF CONCERT. **

****"Great performance everyone!" Master yells. A cheer goes up from all the vocaloids in the room. They all Pile back into the limo. Mikuo, once again, sat next to Miku.

"Great performance" he said.

"thanks Mi-" she began but was inturupted by a sneeze. "Gah, she's just to cute." Mikuo thought.  
"you alright?" Mikuo asked.

"yeah, just tir-ti... ACHOO!" Miku said.

"Well if you're tired, you can always go to sleep" Mikuo said.

"ok, I will." Miku said. She set her head down in Mikuo's lap and fell right asleep. Nero and Neru instantly whipped out their cameras on their phones and sent them to all the vocaloids and utauloids. Mikuo could only blush.

When they pulled up the the Vocaloid house, Mikuo tried to wake her up, but she was out cold. Mikuo picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house, bridal style. He gently set her down on her bed and tucked her in. After Mikuo left the room, Miku mumbled in her sleep "love you too, Mikuo"

When he walked back downstairs Neru said "you should totaly make a move on her, you're head over heals for her obviously and she feels the same way torwards you."

"Yeah, but I just dont know how to confront her. Anyway, Ill see you tomorrow Neru."

"Night Mikuo"

* * *

The next morning, Mikuo woke up to find the house empty. He heard a small cough come from Miku's room and opend the door.

Miku was curled up in a ball shaking and deathly pale. Mikuo's face took on one of concern, and asked her

"Miku, How long have you been like this?"

"since this morning. EVERYTHING hurts Mikuo, especially my head." Miku whisper back. Mikuo stroked her hair and said.

"hold on, Ill be right back." Mikuo went into the kitchen and got some cold/flu medication, a glass of water, and a wet cloth to help with the fever. He went back upstairs and helped her up to drink the water and pills. She laid back down and and Mikuo placed the wet cloth on her head.

"Mikuo, thats cold! she exclaimed.

"itll help you feel better Miku." Mikuo said.

"m' tired." Miku said.

"okay, I'll let you sleep now then."

"NO." she said firmly. "i want you to sleep with me." Mikuo couldn't believe his ears.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.

"positive", she said. Mikuo climbed into bed with her and she snuggled up to his chest.

"god, Miku, you're shaking so badly."

"m' cold." She pouted "awww, now I feel bad. What if i get you sick?"

"I'd be ok with that." Mikuo said.

"really?" Miku asked.

"sure, Id get to spend more time with you." he said. Miku's deep breathing told him that she was fast asleep. He colsed his eyes and though about how lucky he was to have someone like Miku.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter time! Yay! So I was really busy and couldn't update! Sorry about that, but here we go again with chapter 2 of this story, now gather around children, this will be fun**

Neru loved being an evil genius, she had gotten everyone out of the house for the day doing various things and went back to check in on the love birds in making. She walked into Mikuo's room to find it empty, then into Miku's where there they were, snuggled up together in Miku's bed. She quickly whipped out her phone and took several pictures, and sent them to all the vocaloids and utauloids. Her phone began to ring again so she quickly left the room, before she woke either of them up. Neru sent a text message to gumo saying "stage 1 is complete".

Gumo looked at his phone and smiled, he was the best wingman that there is, _mikuo is sooooo lucky to have a friend like me_, he thought.

Mikuo woke up to his stomach growling, he looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:00, he quickly got up and went back into his room, and changed into some normal clothes. Walking down stairs the house was still empty, not surprising, everyone was probably out celebrating last night. He was glad that they went without him and Miku for two reasons

He hated crowds of people, and preferred to be alone

More time to spend with Miku

Mikuo looked in the pantry in the kitchen for some soup to make Miku and himself for. He pulled out a can of vegetable soup with extra leeks. _Perfect_, he though. While the soup was cooking, Mikuo went back upstairs to check in on Miku. The towel on her head was now warm, so Mikuo took it off and got it wet again. When he went back to place it on her head, she flinched a little in her sleep, but didn't wake up. _She's so cute, I'm going to die, _Mikuo thought. He went back to the kitchen and put the soup in a bowl. Carefully walking up the stairs so that he wouldn't spill any of it, he went back into Miku's room.

"Hey Miku, come on, wake up" Mikuo said, he only got a moan in reply.

"Come on Miku, you need to eat something" he scolded her. Miku sat up in bed and looked at him. God did she look horrible, Never the less, Mikuo tried to get her to eat some soup, but she kept refusing.  
"Miku, you NEED to eat" Mikuo said.

"Not hungry," Mikuo replied back.

"I don't care, you've got to eat." Mikuo said.

"No." Miku said. Mikuo did the only thing that he could think of. He took a spoonful of soup and then put it into his mouth. He then leaned over to Miku and gently kissed her, full on the lips, letting the soup flow into her mouth. Miku was shocked at first, but then leaned into the kiss. When they broke apart, Miku said "what… Mikuo…?" Mikuo just placed a finger over mouth and said

"Miku, I've liked you for a really long time, and I think that I'm in love with you" Miku just stared at him, and then pulled him into another kiss, this one filled with passion. When they broke apart for air, Mikuo stared down at her and said, "ok, now I'm DEFINETLY going to get what you have, so can you please just eat your soup?"

"Only if you feed me, nurse Mikuo" Miku said she started to laugh, but it quickly turned into a cough. Mikuo's face took on one of concern and he said "hey, maybe you should take it easy" Miku nodded her head and leaned back into her pillows. Mikuo handed her the soup bowl, and she ate about half of it, before she started to get sleepy. Mikuo took the bowl back from Miku and kissed her on the forehead as she began to fall back asleep.

**Well that was adorable, don't you think? Please review and such… BYEH. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Im backkkkkkkkk! Wow, I've been REALLY busy lately, so this update is kind of late. Never the less! The story must go on! Yay. So yeah… this chapter is going to be ummmmm… kind of funny actually. Read!**

**Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakl inebreaklinebreaklinebreakli nebreak…. LINE BREAK**

Mikuo didn't really know what to do, now that Miku was asleep. He thought about reading a book, but didn't really want to do something school related during spring break. **a/n(yes they go to normal school when they're not performing)** He walked around the house a couple of times, and still couldn't find anything to do. He strolled into the music room and sat down at the piano. He poked a key and debated on what song he wanted to play. He settled for playing senbonzakura. As his hands moved across the keys, upstairs Miku could hear him playing. She laid there and listened to the soft sounds of his piano playing. After he had finished one song, Miku decided that she wanted to watch him play. Getting out of bed, and ignoring the dizziness that accompanied her, she slowly made her way down the hall and towards the stairs.

**Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakl inebreaklinebreaklinebreakli nebreak…. LINE BREAK**

Mikuo was playing Arirang on the piano, when suddenly he heard a soft voice say his name.

"Mikuo?" Miku called.

"Miku!" Mikuo said in surprise. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could hear you playing piano." She said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Mikuo said, while looking very guilty.

"Oh, no its ok, Mikuo!" Miku said. "I wanted to watch you play."

"Only if you promise to just stay on the couch." Mikuo scoleded her.

"okay" Miku said. She grabbed a nearby blanked and curled up on the couch. She was very comfortable with listening to Mikuo play. He was a very good musician, and Miku could sit there all day. She drifted back to sleep, but was awakened by someone picking her up and carrying her.

"Mik-" she began, but started coughing.

"shhhhhh, don't speak." Mikuo said. He had reached Miku's room and set her down on the bed. He sat down next to her and cuddled up against him.

"Mikuo, can you sing to me?" Miku asked/

"sure" he said. Mikuo began to sing the song "magnet" **(don't want to waste time with lyrics) **They sang the chorus together and Mikuo stopped and looked down at Miku.

"So does this mean that we're together now?" Mikuo asked

"Definetly." Miku said. "because I'm your biggest fan girl."

"Really now?" Mikuo asked.

"Yup. You're so cute and shy, who couldn't love you?" Miku asked.

"I bet a lot of people, Especially those fans for Mikuo and Rin, when it's really you and me." Mikuo said.

"Mikuo I-" Miku never got to finish her sentence. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could, and threw up all the contents in her stomach. Mikuo flew in right after, and rubbed her back.

When she was done, she sank against the wall, the whole world spinning. Mikuo looked at her in concern. Her fever had spiked back up and she seemed to be on the verge of passing out. Then Neru and the other vocaloids came home and ran upstairs. They watched Mikuo carry Miku back to her room, and she fell asleep in his arms. He gently set her back down on the bed and tucked her in. He looked at her face, and left. He didn't want the others to know about them yet.

**Poor Miku! I feel so bad for her. And it's the countdown to Christmas!**

**Brace yourselves for the Christmas fanfics! And please review! I would like to hear what you have to say.**

**Also unfortunately, vocaloid is not mine! D: but one can dream, and I certainly am a dreamer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here is the new chapter for this love story, that I think is adorbs. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ernhjukm;omjfnhvdcsrftgvybkm;o'lnhbgfsxrftvgbykhunj,;lnhbgdcftgvubkhmhnbgdcvjgbkh nj,mjbgfvxg**

"Mikuo, sit down"…

"**Mikuo, sit your ass down"** Neru hissed at him.

"I know your worried, but really you need to take a chill pill." Neru said. She put on an evil grin and said

"So! Are you guys going out?" Mikuo's face heated up, but he said with a calm tone, "No, why do you ask"

"Because, you seem so worried for her and it just seems… odd" Neru said

"stop asking me questions, Neru" he said. Suddenly Gumo burst into the room shouting "MOTHERFUCKING CARROTS, BITCHES" Mikuo got up and slapped him so hard that he fell to the floor, out cold.

"great, now we have a pissed off Mikuo, a sick Miku, and an unconscious Gumo. Fucking wonderful"

"shut up Neru" Mikuo said before storming out the room. He went into his own room and saw the mountain of paper work, and homework awaiting him. He sighed and got started.

Dtfrugviynjokm;,pl;rtfugvybihkm;l,;cyfugvkm;,l;drctfvugnhjkm;l,e5r7f6gthuijodrytfvgubkhnjxd rygfvjbkhc

"Has anyone seen Mikuo?" Gumo asked "It's almost time for dinner" Neru went up to his room and knocked, there was no answer

"Mikuo?" she called, and he still didn't answer. She opened the door to find Mikuo fast asleep sitting at his desk. She walked over and shook him. "get up, it time for dinner"  
"not hungry" he mumbled back. Mikuo sat up and stretched, he walked downstairs to fix a plate of food for Miku. He walked back upstairs to give it to her. Feeling bad about trying to wake her up, her gently set the food down on her nightstand, kissed her forehead and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy boxing day!**

* * *

It had been a week since Miku was sick, and life was back to normal, well almost. "Neru, have you noticed that Mikuo is getting skinner?" Miku asked. "Yeah, I have. Maybe we should talk to him." Neru said. They walked down the hall to his room, but opened the door to find it empty. "I wonder where he is" Miku said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikuo was at the recording studio, practicing for his new series. It was a secret from everybody else, but Mikuo wish he hadn't taken on the job. It required 2 hours at least of recording and writing daily, on top of his normal school work. Along with 3 hours of dance. Master kept pushing him and Mikuo barely had any time to eat, sleep, or do anything really. Today though, he was let out early and rushed home. When he opened the door, he was not expecting to see Miku and Neru waiting for him.

* * *

Before he could even say anything though, they began ranting. "where have you been?" "we were so worried!" "why aren't you eating?" "why haven't you been sleeping?" "where do you go?" "what are you doing?" Fortunately for Mikuo, Akaito happened to walk in at that very same moment. He grabbed Mikuo and walked away with him. "you look like shit, whats up?" he said "Nothing" he began. He started to get up and Akaito grabbed his wrist. "I know you're think, Mikuo, but you're not supposed to be THIS thin, damn" Mikuo didn't reply, he was too busy seeing double. "What?" he asked. He tried to get away, but tripped and stumbled. Akaito caught his hand and swung him un so that he was carrying him. Mikuo gave in instantly and closed his eyes

* * *

When he woke up, he wasn't expecting to see Master, Miku, Akaito, Gumo, And Neru. He tried to sit up, but found he was too weak to do so. Miku ran over and gave him a huge bear hug, and looked into his eyes. "sorry" she said sheepishly. Mikuo replied with a kiss, full on the lips, which made everyone else in the room go "awwww". When they pulled away, Mikuo laid back against the pillow and everyone else left the room. Master looked at him and said "you don't have to do this project if you don't want too." "oh no, I want too" Mikuo said, "we just need to figure out a better schedule for it." he said "Nothing" he began. He started to get up and Akaito grabbed his wrist. "I know you're think, Mikuo, but you're not supposed to be THIS thin, damn" Mikuo didn't reply, he was too busy seeing double. "What?" he asked. He tried to get away, but tripped and stumbled. Akaito caught his hand and swung him un so that he was carrying him. Mikuo gave in instantly and closed his eyes When he woke up, he wasn't expecting to see Master, Miku, Akaito, Gumo, And Neru. He tried to sit up, but found he was too weak to do so. Miku ran over and gave him a huge bear hug, and looked into his eyes. "sorry" she said sheepishly. Mikuo replied with a kiss, full on the lips, which made everyone else in the room go "awwww". When they pulled away, Mikuo laid back against the pillow and everyone else left the room. Master looked at him and said "you don't have to do this project if you don't want too." "oh no, I want too" Mikuo said, "we just need to figure out a better schedule for it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay! Miku and Mikuo are back! This is unfortunately the last chapter of this story… I'm sorry, but I've got to focus on lost in snow, because well… reasons. If you liked this story then you'll love lost in snow so I suggest you check it out**

* * *

Miku was letting Mikuo sleep, but after 2 hours she grew restless and walked upstairs to check on him. The angle that the dim light was hitting his face made him look almost like a skeleton. Miku flinched; he looked peaceful, yet sad in his sleep. She walked over and gently placed a hand in his forehead. He didn't show any signs of knowing that she was there. Miku's hand felt his high fever and she slowly pulled away. Mikuo sighed in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"hey sleepy head" Miku teased. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok… Hey Miku, the walls are moving"

**"**that would be your fever" Miku sighed.

"I don't like it, its freezing in here."

"Mikuo, its 68 degrees in here, you're under your covers, and you're fully clothed."

"I want to go outside" Miku shook her head. This was going nowhere, and it was actually pretty funny to talk to him like this. He was already starting to fall asleep on her shoulder, so she knew time was up.\

"I think its time for more sleep, Mikuo"

"mkay"

Miku left the room to go get a washcloth to place on his head. She walked back in and saw that he was already fast asleep. She placed the cloth on his forhead and he moaned but didn't open his eyes.

"its cold, Miku"

"I know" she said "but it'll help. Now get some sleep"

* * *

It had been a half an hour and Miku walked back in to t check on him. She took the washcloth off his face, and put it back in the bath room. Mikuo sat up and looked at her.

"miku? Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he asked

"that would be your fever again Mikuo"

"no, its not the fever talking, trust me."

**Cheesy ending is cheesy. Thanks for sticking through the whole time though! **


End file.
